Hot & Cold
by Cynamin
Summary: Roommate From Hell #5 - When Chloe gets the flu, Angel takes care of her...and Chloe reveals something unexpected.


Hot & Cold by Cynamin _**Series**: Roommates From Hell #5. This series can be found at http://www.ficgoddess.com/fanfic/cynamin/RfH.html_   
_**Couples**: Chloe/Angel development_   
_**Summary**: When Chloe gets the flu, Angel takes care of her...and Chloe reveals something unexpected._   
_**Spoilers**: Absolutely none._   
_**Disclaimer**: I own Chloe. Stacey owns Layla (as much as anyone can 'own' that girl...). Joss Whedon owns Spike and Angel. We're just borrowing them to...well, you can use your imagination._   
_**Author's Note**: The originally intended Chloe/Angel relationship is taking far longer to develop than I originally expected...but I don't mind. I hope it is making more sense this way, anyway. Originally, this story was going to be the beginning of true relationship stuff, but obviously that isn't quite ready to happen yet._   
_**Feedback**: Oh please oh please!_   


* * *

_Lesson #5: Why vampires make good nurse maids._   


* * *

The sun had just barely risen, and the apartment was at one of those truly rare lulls in activity. The vampires of this particular residence had already retreated to their rooms. The young Slayer was still sleeping off the long night's patrol and had not yet risen. The curtains were drawn tight against the sunlight, and the only sounds were the building's heater and the upstairs neighbor's shower. 

Sleep just wasn't cooperating with Angel. Usually by this time he too was already in bed, and often already fully asleep. This morning, sleep just didn't seem to be on the agenda, so he did not stay in his bedroom. Instead, he took a book and reclined on the couch. It was nice to have the moment in the apartment to himself. It was not often Angel had moments like this. 

Even with the curtains drawn, the quality of light in the apartment changed slightly. All around them, people stirred as they prepared for the day. Outside, a dog barked. Angel was constantly distracted from his reading, but it was a distraction he didn't mind. It was life. 

After sitting there for nearly an hour, someone else in the apartment stirred. Chloe's door opened, the hinges squeaking slightly. Angel glanced back down the hall to see the young Slayer shuffle along, looking exhausted and pale. She was wearing sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt with a school logo on it, was barefoot, and her hair was unbrushed. She wasn't usually the epitome of style, but this wasn't her usual look. 

"Chloe," Angel called softly. 

Chloe did not startle, though she looked up sharply. Beyond that, she didn't acknowledge Angel's presence. 

Her expression was pained as she shuffled to the kitchen. As Angel watched, she poured herself a glass of orange juice, grabbed some pills from the cabinet, and made her way into the living room. The whole time, it was almost as if she was sleepwalking. 

She barely acknowledged Angel's presence even as she sat next to him on the couch. She sat down, yawned, and put her glass down... 

...on the missing and yet-to-be-replaced coffee table. 

With his preternaturally fast reflexes, Angel caught the glass before it could hit the ground. A couple of the drops splashed onto Angel's hand, but nothing hit the carpet. 

Chloe blinked at him and at her glass, stunned. "Sorry," she murmured, taking it from him. 

"Are you okay?" Angel asked gently. 

Chloe swallowed, then grimaced. "Not really." 

Leaning closer to her, worried, Angel could feel the heat of her body. "You have a fever," he said. 

Chloe swallowed her pills easily, then finally looking at Angel shook her head. "No, I don't." 

Angel placed his hand on Chloe's forehead to double check. "You're sick, Chloe," he said patiently. 

Chloe pulled back from him and chuckled. "Your hand is cold." 

"Go back to sleep," Angel suggested strongly. 

Shaking her head, Chloe just wouldn't have it. "I have class." 

"You also probably have the flu," Angel pointed out. 

"But I have class," Chloe protested again. "I'm only allowed to miss three before I lose grades." 

"Chloe," Angel said gently. "You need to take care of yourself first. As the Slayer." 

"As the Slayer. Of course." Chloe sounded upset. She quickly drank the rest of her orange juice. 

At her tone, Angel couldn't help but wonder just what he'd said wrong. Still, there were more important matters at the moment. "So, you'll stay home?" 

Chloe glanced at him and gave him an abrupt, wry smile. "Yeah, I'll stay," she said. She flopped back into the couch. "It's been a long time since I had a good old sick day." 

"And you'll get some rest?" 

Chloe shook her head. "I'm awake now. And I just took non-drowsy stuff, so I'll probably be awake for a while. I'm just going to call my professor, and then...." 

Angel shot her a look. 

"And then I will take it easy, I promise," she said with a tired smile. 

"Good," Angel replied, taking his book and standing up. 

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked abruptly. 

Angel looked at her. "To sleep," he said. "I'm a vampire, after all." 

"Stay," Chloe insisted. "For a little while, please?" 

Angel was reluctant, starting to feel tired as the day started again. Still, at the look on Chloe's face – hopeful and miserable at the same time – he found his resolve quickly deteriorating. 

Chloe gave him a tired smile. "Keep me company. I'll show you the wonders of daytime television." 

Angel couldn't help but smile slightly, and sat to join her.   


* * *

The TV was kept quiet in deference to the supernatural hearing of the vampires (hopefully) sleeping in the next room. The ruckus of the dueling drag queens on a daytime talk show was kept to a dull roar. Angel wasn't really paying any attention to the screen, being only about half awake at this point. He wasn't sure Chloe was really paying attention, either. 

A cup of tea, almost cold, sat on the ledge separating the kitchen from the living room. A knit blanket was wrapped around Chloe's shoulders. Every once in a while, as the flu got the better of her and she began to nod off, her head would hit Angel's shoulder before she'd immediately sit up straight once again. The first time she'd apologized. Now she didn't even seem aware that she was doing it. 

As the drag queens agreed not to copy each other's costumes again, and the program moved on to a commercial, Chloe's head once again came to a rest on Angel's shoulder. This time she didn't pull away. Angel leaned slightly to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling slightly. Angel couldn't help but chuckle at the exhausted Slayer. 

"Mmm," she muttered at the movement. 

"Chloe," Angel said gently. 

She shifted. "Comfortable." Her voice was sleepy and barely intelligible. 

Angel could not help but be amused by her not fully conscious (and slightly fever induced) mutterings. "You'll be more comfortable in your bed," he said. 

"Mmm." She made no attempt to move. 

Wanting to get some sleep himself, Angel shifted around to lift the flu-ridden Slayer into his arms. She shifted slightly, her head against Angel's chest. "Like this," she whispered. She probably was not even aware she'd spoken. 

"Let's just get you to bed," Angel barely replied. 

Fortunately the blinds were fully closed in Chloe's room, but she didn't have the same heavy curtains as the rest of the apartment. The room was uncomfortably bright, but Angel managed. Skirting around stray sunlight and unfolded laundry, Angel placed Chloe gently on her bed. She was reluctant to let him go. 

"Chloe," Angel said, gently but firmly. 

She frowned, her eyes only half open. "But you're nice and cool," she complained. 

"You need to sleep." 'And so do I,' Angel added silently. 

She let him go, but did not immediately close her eyes. "Angel?" she said. 

Angel looked at her curiously, getting ready to leave. "Yes?" 

"I like you," she said, grinning. She pulled the blanket up to her chin. "You may be a vampire, but you're really hot." 

Angel shook his head slightly. He did _not_ have a good response for that. No doubt she wouldn't have said it without the fever effecting her. Still...it was rather uncomfortable. "Get some sleep," he said gently, and made a hasty exit from the room. 

Instead of the time to himself that he wanted, he found Spike in the hallway waiting for him. The bleached blond vampire was wearing nothing except for a pair of pants and a huge grin that proclaimed he'd heard everything. 

"What?" Angel snapped, when Spike did not immediately say something. 

Spike looked pointedly at Chloe's closed door. "What _is_ it with you and Slayers?" he mocked. 

Angel scowled at him. He was too tired for this. "Shut up, Spike." 

Spike's laughter followed him into his room.   


* * *

The room was dark when Chloe awoke. The sun had set, leaving only the streetlights to illumine the room. Chloe reached for her lamp and groaned. Her body ached. The light, once on, seemed to pierce her eyes and gave her a horrible headache. Chloe was tempted to just lie there, maybe read a favorite novel before falling asleep again. 

Abruptly, her stomach let out a loud grumble. 

Chloe sighed. She must have been feeling a bit better if she was hungry. Still, her muscles complained as she rose to a sitting position. Her hand shook as she pressed it to the bed to help her stand. She _did_ need something to eat. 

She felt a bit dizzy as she stood, and her legs were wobbly. Still, she made her way carefully across the room. She only paused for a second when she realized that she was fully dressed, yet barefoot. She didn't remember that.... Maybe she'd been really out of it earlier in the day. 

Cautiously, she made her way to the main area of the apartment. The television was on, not too loudly, and Chloe could see that Spike and Layla were sitting and watching. They sat together, their backs to Chloe. She made a conscious effort not to be noticed by them. 

Which was ruined when she sneezed very loudly. 

Layla and Spike both turned to look at her, and Chloe felt herself blush. "Sorry," she muttered. 

Spike smirked. "It's okay. I don't think they heard you on the third floor." 

"Might have felt a minor earthquake, though," Layla added. The look on her face.... She was quite obviously pleased with Chloe's miserable state. 

"Stop it," Chloe snapped. 

Layla looked confused, but still she smiled slightly. "Stop what?" 

Chloe glared at her. "You know what. You're enjoying this too much." 

Layla smiled. 

Spike shook his head, amused. "Testy, aren't you, kid?" 

Chloe added Spike to her glare. 

He chuckled. "I guess it's safe to say you don't feel any better." 

Chloe couldn't keep up the attitude. She was just too tired. "I just want some soup," she said, going further into the kitchen area. The two vampire's eyes followed her. Chloe looked at the wall clock, then back at them, a bit surprised. "Where's Angel?" 

Spike gave an abrupt laugh. 

"What?" Chloe asked, exasperated. 

"Maybe he's stewing over your confession," Layla teased. 

Chloe was absolutely baffled. "My...?" Abruptly, she heard herself in her mind, sleepily pouring her heart out to Angel. 'No,' she thought. 'I couldn't have said that. I wouldn't!' 

The look on her face must have been something, because Spike laughed again. "You should get sick more often," he said. "It's very entertaining." 

Chloe felt a rush of embarrassment. "Shut up, Spike," she muttered half-heartedly. 

He just grinned. 

Angel's door opened then, and Chloe felt her mouth going dry. 'What the hell do I say?' He came around the corner, his expression tired and his hair mussed. Chloe felt the bizarre urge to give him a hug – it looked like he needed one. 

'No, no no!' 

He blinked in exhaustion at the three of them. He finally focused on Chloe. "What are you doing up?" he asked. 

"Uh, I...I was hungry," she stammered, and held up the can of soup she was about to make. 

He shook his head. "Why don't you sit down." 

"But...." 

"Let me," he said gently. 

Chloe blinked at him, confused. He was acting as if nothing had happened. "You...you cook?" 

"Sometimes," Angel admitted. 

Still, Chloe hesitated a bit before handing over the can. "Angel, I...." 

He looked at her patiently. 

"I'm sorry...about earlier. I didn't mean...." 

He waved it off and took the can from her. "Go sit down, Chloe." 

Chloe made her way to the kitchen table, all the while aware of the amused gazes of Spike and Layla. 

This could _not_ be good.   


* * *

Chloe was miserable. Absolutely, positively miserable. In fact, she didn't think it was possible to be even more miserable than she was at the moment. She whimpered and dropped her head onto her crossed arms on the table. 

"Are you sure you shouldn't be at home?" her friend asked in concern. "Resting?" 

"No!" Chloe snapped, her head shooting back up. 

Ronya's eyes were a bit wide as she looked at the exhausted Slayer. "Okay, I'm going to ignore how fast you said that," she said. "If you're still sick...." 

"I'm not still," Chloe coughed, contradicting herself, "sick." 

Ronya just shook her head. "What exactly is going on with you? I mean, if it's..." she dropped her voice, "Slayer stuff, you know you can talk to me about it, right?" 

"It's not Slayer stuff," Chloe assured her. 

"Uh huh," Ronya went along, not quite believing. "But just because it's not Slayer stuff, doesn't mean it's not vampire stuff." 

Chloe swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?" 

"Well, I figure there has to be some reason you're avoiding going home." 

"I'm not avoiding going home!" Chloe retorted. 

"Sure," the part demon said disbelieving. "Which is why you're sitting in the Student Union for two hours after your classes are over." 

"I'm here to study," Chloe grumbled. 

Ronya chuckled. "You know you're not fooling me a bit," she said. 

Chloe gave her best friend a pained look. "What am I supposed to say?" she asked helplessly. "Am I supposed to say how I made a complete and total fool of myself? That I'm embarrassed to look my roommates in the eyes?" 

Ronya looked at her sympathetically. "What happened?" 

Leaning her head on her hands, Chloe could not help the pathetic look that came over her face. "Oh god," she muttered. "You know how when you're sick and...not in your right mind...you'll sometimes say things you'd never say otherwise? Like the sort of things that you...might, in the little, tiniest part of you mind have thought...about someone...but you'd never, ever say in front of that someone...?" 

Chloe's vagueness wasn't lost on Ronya. "Angel," she said suddenly. 

Chloe blinked at her, surprised. 

"Oh, come on," Ronya said. "I'm not blind. I've noticed you looking at him. And I mean, he is hot!" 

Chloe looked pained. "Yeah. But would you tell him that?" 

Ronya gave a sympathetic wince. "That's...embarrassing." 

The college-age Slayer nodded her agreement. 

"But, I mean...it's out in the open now, which is good," Ronya said, trying to be reassuring. "You do like him, right?" 

"No!" Chloe said quickly. "Not like that! He's just a friend. For one thing, he's a vampire." 

Ronya smirked. "Keep telling yourself that." 

Chloe mock glared at her. "Ignoring that, he's _also_ a widower, which is not the sort of situation I have in mind for a college romance!" 

Her friend was clearly surprised. "Really? I mean, I never heard of vampires getting married. Can someone who's dead get married?" 

"I don't know," Chloe replied distractedly. "But _she_ wasn't a vampire." 

"Human?" Ronya asked, shocked. 

"A Slayer," Chloe explained. 

"Whoa." Her friend's eyes were wide. "That's...whoa." 

Chloe let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. "Can we talk about something else?" she begged. 

"Of course," Ronya agreed, but her expression said she wasn't going to let this go. "You said you wanted to study. So let's study." 

Chloe nodded and pulled out her notes. "What are we on?" she asked, fumbling through her study guide. 

"Early Christian and Byzantine art," Ronya said, opening her own book. "You missed that lecture." 

"Right," Chloe agreed. "I'm just not thinking too clearly today." 

"I noticed." 

Chloe was too tired by that point to come up with a retort. "Come on," she urged, running her fingers over her necklace in a nervous, distracted gesture. 

Ronya looked at her. "That's quite a necklace," she said. She leaned a little closer to take a better look. "Is that...little tiny crosses? What a piece of work. Where did you get it?" 

Chloe felt her throat go dry. She ran her fingers over the delicate crosses, feeling the woven pattern they created. "Angel gave it to me," she said softly. 

Ronya grinned openly. 

"Stop it!" Chloe said. 

Her friend chuckled. "'Just a friend,'" she quoted softly. "Chloe, when a guy goes to that much trouble to get you a present – which, come to think of it, I don't know how he bought it or whatever when it would burn him to touch it.... And the girl goes out of her way to wear said present pretty much non-stop.... I don't care how much you insist you're just friends, there is something else going on here that you just don't want to admit." 

"There is nothing going on," Chloe hissed. 

Ronya just smiled. "So you say." 

"Please," Chloe whined, "could we just...get back to studying?" 

She just smiled. "Whatever. Alright, so, the Eastern Roman Empire...." 

They were quickly engrossed in studying...but they both knew it just wasn't going to end at that. 


End file.
